Break Me
by WhyUNoLIke
Summary: Blinded by lust and cravings, he completely shuns out the fact that their is more to life than being tossed around like a ragdoll by Bryan. He can't turn away from lust, but he thinks of love from another while he sleeps with his abuser. TalaxBryan TalaxKai
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade

enjoy

* * *

Harsh beams of sunlight threatened his eyes. He groaned lightly as he tried to lift his heavy head from the slightly damp pillow underneath him. The red headed male took a deep breath as a strong sharp pain migrated into his temples, raising a hand to them as he tried to caress them.

He felt sore; his arms, legs.. his body in general. His slightly swollen blue eyes gazed down his frame as the white sheets glided down his tacky feeling skin and he could see bruises that seemed to get bigger and bigger. With a sigh, he slowly moved to get up but then stopped as a slight groan from behind him could be heard. The male dared not to move, he dared not to say a word let alone breath. He could feel a heaviness in his heart, he could hear it also as he closed his eyes in hopes that the monster would go back to sleep. It wouldn't be but a moment longer before the movement ceased and light snores could be heard behind him.

The male got up with some struggle as a dull pain radiated from his lower extremities and made his way to the bathroom and there was a sight that would leave him breathless. It got harder every time, his blue orbs trailed down the frame that stood before him into the mirror. It was littered with bruises that formed hands on his hips, thighs and shoulders. Long fingers touched each welt and a sigh escaped his slightly red lips.

"How much longer…can I endure…" His voice so low, full of disgust for the fact that HE was still there. No matter how many times he had played it through his mind, no matter how many times that he prayed to some false god to ease some of the pain, but they remained unanswered. The red headed male ran the water hot before cupping his hand and splashed the water on his face a few times, recollecting his thoughts as he did most mornings in the apartment. The pain seemed to dull finally and he found the strength to lift his head and into the mirror only to meet violet orbs into him.

"Tala…" A voice came from the larger male who seemed to wait patiently leaned against the door frame.

Tala took a deep breath when he spoke his name, his eyes wanted to glare so deep into the other but common sense got the better of him. "Bryan… What is it? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tala hissed at the mirror, towards him.

Bryan picked up the hostility in Tala, he sensed the poison the spewed from his reddened lips. His eyes trailed down the porcelain flesh of the red headed male before he approached the other, encasing his hips with his large hands.

Tala stiffened up, drawing a sharp intake of air at the touch. His heart seemed to race at the feeling as he shut his eyes tightly only to open them at the feeling of the other's lips on his welted shoulders.

"I'm sorry babe…" Bryan pleaded, looking at Tala, into those dark blue irises. He worked his lips on his lover's flesh from the tip of his small shoulders and to the crook of his sensitive neck.

Tala tried to force this brute off but the mixed sensations Bryan always seemed to give him seemed to make his knees weak. Everything that he seemed to hold Bryan against faded away as his mind fell back at the sensations Bryan was giving him. He gripped onto the bathroom sink as his head fell forward. "W-What are you sorry for?" He gently groaned after a few moments of this treatment.

"My roughness with you…" He purred into his lover's ear as he ran his large hands over Tala's smaller frame. He could feel him weaken beneath him, he could feel his heart racing and him beginning to pant. He had him where he wanted him.

Tala's mind seemed to drift into this euphoria, making him forget about any of his stored thoughts. Bryan worked a spell over him like usual in which he hated that about him, it made him feel feeble and inferior. So much heat rose in him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, so lost in thought and the outside world, he felt it as an out of body experience.

"You can just bring out the animal in me sometimes…" Bryan spoke again as his kisses turned into gentle biting which made Tala moan in pleasure. He knew Tala was so far gone he would easily forget anything recently he had done to him. He would forget about the bruises, he would forget about the pain and the lies, but Tala always knew this, he was not stupid but he did feel that way just because he would put up with the same bullshit day after day from this male who claimed he loved him.

"S-stop Bryan…" Tala finally mustered up the strength to speak. He looked back into Bryan as he moved away. He took a deep breath once again, he despised him at this point for always over powering him. "I'm going to take a shower… go back to bed." He looked to him with a small frown.

Bryan watched him for a moment. He studied the younger male before he made his way to the door frame and looked back at him. "I'm going to go to the gym…" He sounded a little frustrated for some reason, but Tala didn't care.

The red headed male watched him leave quickly before taking a deep breath of some relief that he didn't have to deal with mixed emotions for a moment now.

With the needed solitude and serenity of his hot shower, he collected his much needed thoughts. As he sat in the tube, he sighed deeply as he acknowledged the bruises on his wrist and forearms. His mind slipped back to last night and he could just see so much anger within Bryan for some reason.

Fathoming the thought made him shudder as he cupped hot water over his shoulders, rubbing them gently before looking outside. It was a nice morning by the looks of it and the area was now turning over to its winter leaves which meant crisp, cool, breezy atmosphere; great weather for getting away from his reality for a moment.

With that in mind he decided to go into town for the day, staying in the apartment was depressing and he didn't want to have to face Bryan again. So he grabbed his thick, down feathered rimmed coat and walked into town, his feet not going into any direction. Even though he had left the place of much chagrin his mind still tugged back to Bryan and what they were.

His blue eyes scanned the horizon ahead in hopes of some answers to his endless list of questions, but alas nothing came to mind. No divine being came from the heavens and pointed him in any particular direction of happiness, which was no surprise to him. His childhood wasn't the best; subjected to abuse from his father at a young age, his mother running out on him because she couldn't take the physical damages of the household. Maybe this is why Tala sought comfort in Bryan…because of their similar background.

Tala took a deep breath before stopping to a particular smell of spices and sweetness. "What is that? It smells…phenomenal." He spoke before turning to see a bakery/café in front of him. It was small, quaint but seemed inviting and warm from the cold air outside and so he went inside and took in the aromas of the fresh pastries and coffee.

He found himself sitting in a corner of the bar where he found solace in solitude, ordering him a pumpkin latte and waited. There a few people talking to themselves, some couples enjoying each other's company that really got him thinking again. "This is frustrating…" He hissed under his breath as the barista gave him his drink. Another breath was drawn as he took the hot drink to his lips, indulging on the smell of the pumpkin spice latte and its greatness. The drink helpe

d him forget about reality for a moment.

"The usual please..." A deeper voice ran through his mind as his eyes remained closed. Tala opened them after a moment to search for the voice and turned to see a taller male with two toned hair. He watched him for a moment, for some reason intrigued before taking another sip of his drink. Tala's eyes wondered without knowing it at the other, trying to figure out what kept his attention to him.

The taller male leaned over the bar table, his eyes ahead before he looked over his shoulder in Tala's direction, meeting with his blue orbs before Tala could turn back to his latte.

His face turned red as he diverted his gaze, his heart began to race. ~What is wrong with you, Tala?!~ Tala argued with himself at how stupid he was acting for no reason, staring at people and all.

The other male smirked a little bit before his coffee was handed to him and walked outside to sit in that mildly bitter weather. Those blue orbs followed him out as he watched the male sit down and take some time to sip on his coffee. For some reason the other held Tala's attention, like he had never seen a human before… something about this human was interestingly different than what he was used to.

Tala eventually finished his drink, looked back to see that the stranger was gone and sighed in some discontentment. After he paid for his drink, he got up and left. He walked outside, cuddling into his jacket and could only take a deep breath before being taken back by a small groan. "Hm?" He looked to the other side of the café to see the stranger there with a cigarette to his lips, shaking his lighter with no success of lighting.

"Great…" He spoke before his red eyes met with Tala's blue ones. "Hey… you wouldn't have a light would you?" His voice was smooth, yet chilling which sent shivers up Tala's spine.

Tala seemed ensnared by the other's enticing orbs he called his eyes. So different; the color… so unusual; dark and mysterious.

"Do you have a light?" He repeated which snapped Tala out of his gaze.

He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and handed it to the male taking note of the strangers easy on the eyes face and those unusual eyes. Tala couldn't help but watch him as he inhaled his lite cigarette, watching those eyes meet his once again and being taken back by them.

"Thanks…" The stranger spoke, looking to Tala in some sort of confusion. He handed him the lighter, but Tala wasn't responsive. "Hey, are you ok?" he waved a hand in front of the smaller male to snap him out of any spell that he was influenced under.

"I'm sorry…" Tala shook his head only to find himself once again looking into those eyes. "H-Have I seen you before?" Tala finally spoke, getting this feeling that maybe they had met previously before.

The male looked back at Tala and shook his head no, "I do not think so… but then again I wouldn't be able to tell you if you have seen me but I haven't seen you before. Anyway thanks for the light." He pushed himself from the wall to leave.

Tala watched him as he stepped back, feeling weird his mind raced to have the other stay. "Uh-uh wait!" Tala spoke out. The stranger stopped and faced the other, those eyes catching him somehow. "Here… keep it." He tossed him the lighter from his pocket.

"Oh…well thanks. See you around." The stranger spoke as he vanished in a sea of people.

Tala stood there dumb like, so confused about what just happened. He was afraid to speak even though he didn't feel threatened. His vision was clouded even though he was seeing perfectly. This male had something over Tala and he wanted to find out more of what it was.

He could only hope to see this male again.

* * *

chapter update soon


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! Again I do not own beyblade or characters.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the encounter, Tala found himself returning to the café in hopes of seeing the stranger again, but he didn't come. It was discouraging just because he wanted to trust his gut that maybe this would ease his life. He thought the stranger, just knowing him would, give him that gratification but the past few days of not encountering him smashed that painfully.

Bryan had been ever so curious of Tala since he had been leaving early mornings just for coffee. He would know this because he watched him. He was always watching Tala. Bryan would always know where he was going but the one thing that he couldn't figure out was what Tala was thinking. For the past few days he noticed that Tala's demeanor had changed. He was more distant from Bryan, he preferred to be coupe up in his room and some nights he would mutter 'him'.

It wouldn't matter what Bryan knew or didn't know of Tala. Tala's respect for the male was very little to none and the way things were going, he would leave him if it wasn't for the fact that he had nowhere to go and with no job, financially he couldn't so he felt trapped in its own way. Nonetheless on this morning he found himself at the café in hopes of seeing the stranger he met days before. Tala sipped on his pumpkin spice latte, taking a deep breath as blue eyes scanned every customer that walked in.

Nope

Not him

Not even close

Tala would sigh as he grew more disappointed. "…Why do I set up myself to be disappointed? Why am I waiting?" He spoke under his breath as he closed his eyes, his head lowered into his interlaced hands and remained there for a moment. "What was I expecting…?"

It wouldn't be but a few moments later that the door jingled open and the sound of heavy boots could be heard going to the counter and that familiar, low, mysterious voice spoke out. "..The usual please."

That voice got his heart skipping as he shot his head up and looked to the side to see the familiar hair and black jacket. A faint smell of amber/musk and cigarette overwhelmed Tala as he greedily took in his scent. His eyes fought to meet with the stranger, but he didn't want it to appear stalker like.

The stranger sat at the bar and waited for his drink, but turned his attention to Tala's direction and gave him a smirk that sent shivers down Tala's spine. "Hey.." The stranger smiled to him, those eyes so enticing and made Tala want to know more about him.

"H-Hi…" Tala bumbled, feeling like an idiot as the stranger laughed; receiving his coffee and again walked outside to his usual spot. This time Tala followed him with his drink outside. The cold breeze that came in made Tala retreat into his hood but the stranger and those staring eyes warmed him immediately. "My name is Tala." He was excited, but then began blushing at how eager he sounded and how lost he felt.

The stranger with the slate colored hair only looked to him and his reddened cheeks and chuckled to himself. "Ok." He continued to laugh some more as he sipped on his hot coffee that was as black as his words.

"W-Well… won't you tell me yours?" Tala asked hesitantly as he just stood there with his drink in his hand, not wanting to sit and feel like a bother.

The stranger met those blue eyes with his red ones and raised a brow as he studied the male before him. "Kai…my name is Kai." He gave him a half smirk and looked at his cup of coffee as the red head blushed immensely.

Tala heart was all a flutter when he heard the name. ~Kai… Such a name for a mysterious stranger…~ He thought to himself, the name kept replaying over and over making him flush a tad bit more. The humiliation he was feeling for gawking over a person he only knew a name to.

"Now are you just going to stand there spacing out,,,or would you prefer for people to find you weirder then you presume to be?" He smirked once again as he pulled a cigarette from the package and went to light it. Tala reluctantly took the seat that was offered and watched him hold the cigarette between his warm looking lips.

Kai pulled the lighter that was given to him by Tala a few days earlier and took a deep breath. "Do you smoke?" he offered gently to him, looking into Tala's eyes, more like his soul.

The red head shook his head and sat back. "No, I do not...it's just my preference but I do not mind." He told him as he watched him intake a lungful of the poison and expel it into the air. He noticed that Kai seemed more at ease at this point, but those eyes that kept Tala intrigued were something he was still trying to figure out.

Kai lowered the cigarette before blowing out a smoke ring into the air, his eyes gazing into the very soul of the red head as it seems and chuckled a little to himself as he listened to him. Kai looked up into the chilly sky and took a deep breath.

As he did so Tala watched him, in between taking sips of his now cool drink before putting it aside. He watched Kai, every muscle that moved in his well fitted jacket, every syllable that came from the others lips, every look that he gave. It was a feeling that Tala hadn't felt this way about anything; anyone in quite some time; the feeling of at ease and some serenity, the feeling of being enjoyed of one's company even if it was just silence. Everything that he was feeling right is what had been the beginning of Bryan and Tala, but in the past couple of years it just spiraled down. Bryan just snapped at times, turning so violent all of a sudden but then acting like nothing ever happened. To Tala it felt like Bryan enjoyed this switch at times but then again he was really sympathy at times as well.

Kai watched Tala go into his own world, raising a brow as he leaned forward, his chin on his interlaced hands. He could feel Tala's disturbance, he could sense his worry for some reason, but Kai felt it wasn't his place to bring up anything that Tala was fighting against. He knew in his own time that Tala would come forth maybe, if they were to meet again and that was a big if. In fact maybe Kai had a few demons of his own to sate or he just preferred to not get into someone else's issues. No one would ever know.

Tala looked up after snapping out of his daze and smiled to him which in return got a chuckle from Kai. "I do not mean to keep you… I'm sorry."

Kai smiled some to Tala before shaking his head. "Really… it is fine… but I do have some errands of my own to go run." Kai replied as he now stood up.

Tala stood up as well, wanting to frown that he was going to be leaving so soon, rather enjoying his presence. "O-oh, ok. It was nice spending time with you… I hope in the future as well." Tala spoke lowly, if not inaudibly of a plea. His heart wanted Kai, he could feel but Tala thought it was some sort of desperation just because he craved for the spark of some life that he wasn't getting from Bryan at home.

Kai didn't respond to Tala, but just smiled as he found himself being lost in a sea of people once again leaving Tala once again with a small frown on his face.

~This day was not completely lost…~ Tala would think to himself as he found himself back to an empty home, sitting on the sofa and turned on the t.v, finding himself eyeing cartoons. ~Kai…~ He sighed in some sort of contentment as his mind replayed his moments with the now named stranger.

* * *

update soon. thanks for reading


	3. chapter 3

Again I do not own beyblade or chars.

* * *

Ch 3- Body

Kai's presence had been a real life changer for Tala; he yearned just to see him and to speak with the slate haired male. Tala would walk around with a smile on his face which had disappeared eons ago or so was thought. Kai had turned into his friend, someone he would be able to turn to if anything were to arise.

But the only thing that really bothered Tala was the fact that Kai only gave out what was needed, he didn't nor wouldn't let Tala in on his personal life or things that were going on in his head.

It would be the little things that Kai did and stood for that would make up for it. It would be the things that kept Tala wondering, what piqued his interest and kept it for him, but nonetheless Tala didn't detour.

Now Tala and Kai sat in a sort of lounge that was relaxing; played soft jazz and had poetry sections every once in a while. Kai wouldn't be caught dead in one of these but Tala had this pleading look about him and those eyes that he couldn't refuse… say he was a sucker for a pleading look from this male.

Tala looked around with a smile on his face, the dark atmosphere of the lounge mixed with the subtle music of jazz and the quiet chatter really put him at ease. Even though this was his first time here it felt like it was something that he could do often.

"Did you tell Bryan that you would be out?" Kai asked as he smirked some. Tala eventually told him of Bryan and how he was at times, the possessive lover but nothing too harsh that he needed to know.

Tala shot Kai a glare before turning his head to the side, his nose held high. "I do not feel it was necessary to mention every little thing to Bryan… he is my boyfriend not my keeper." He felt defensive about it. Why should Tala have to explain his whereabouts to this monster?

Kai watched him before rolling his eyes playfully. Even though what had been told about this guy, Kai knew that there was something deeper than what was being told to him which was fine, he wasn't going to push nor try to fix what isn't broken. Kai was to remain in the shadows as he always did with anything and just watched, that was his style.

Again Kai looked to Tala before looking onto the stage. "Your right. I will not argue with you about that." He smiled and it was that smile that would make Tala melt. Again, it was these little things that Kai did that kept Tala wanting more of him, the things that he wanted to say to this handsome male would have been ludicrous but it was what he felt in his heart.

The red head looked to Kai, eyes narrowed before he darted to the other side of the room with arms folded across his chest. He felt threatened by the slightest hint of that name, it ate at him like a parasite. What came out of Kai's mouth hinted nothing but truth and Tala refused to shed it any attention.

Kai leaned forward to the red head with those eyes and a small smirk on his delicious, tantalizing lips. It was either the mood of the room; its rich darkness, seclusion and mystery or a spell that Kai seemed to work on the younger male without evening knowing it. Tala followed his lips, every curve, every delicious crevice until it danced into a inducing smile. Tala's heart was racing at this point as soft music played through his mind; Kai's succulent chuckle over and over, pounding on his brain until it was mush; a sucker for a beautiful stranger.

"I don't see why you won't leave him… I mean from what you are not telling me, I can piece the in-betweens that you severely unhappy but something keeps holding you in your place there." Kai observed. His voice low as his finger danced across his delicate looking chin and grinned a cocky grin. "Maybe the sex is hard to give up…"

Tala almost chocked on the water that was given to him before shooting a poison laden glare towards the two toned, slated hair male. "W-what?! E-Excuse me?!" He growled at Kai who seemed to be amused by the sudden outburst. Tala's face fired up red and he clinched his hands tightly, biting the bottom of his lip; refraining from going across the table to attack the other.

Kai couldn't help but nearly fall over in laughter, his face was priceless and continued to be a masterpiece as the moments went unanswered. "Oh man! I think I struck a really tight cord…this tune is harmonious." He could only laugh.

He glared so hard towards the other before shutting his eyes tightly letting his erupting rage to die down for a moment. "I am waiting for you to change your earlier statement… it was uncalled for." Tala crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He would never fathom the thought of Kai being so insensitive to this subject to him let alone make it known to the public if they were listening.

Kai cocked an eyebrow seeing how red the male was getting only to close his eyes and savor this moment. For someone so inviting to Tala he sure found some pleasure in his discomfort. "I apologize you were offended by my statement. I wasn't aware on how tight that subject was with you…how in considerate of me."

The red head could sense every bit of sincerity in Kai's words; so mean. "Whatever…I prefer not to talk about it." He spat out his hatred. "And just when I was enjoying myself..." Tala scoffed getting up suddenly and leaving the lounge without saying a work.

Kai rolled his eyes before chasing after him, trying to grab ahold of him but only to fail. "Wait…Tala." Kai continued to laugh some; a big jokester. "Wait…" He caught up with him to the side of the lounge, facing Tala now who had the cutest frown on his lips. "I am sorry.."

Tala eyed him, observing the male in front of him as his arms immediately crossed over his puffed out chest. "You have a lot of gall…" He hissed back at him, really offended about what Kai had said. "You find it so funny that I am humiliated? That I am bea-"He cut himself off only to frown more deeply just thinking about it.

Kai watched the red head. Red orbs again observed what was in front of him and what he was saying. He caught the last part and raised an eyebrow as he dissected it. He grabbed on to the other's wrist just before he was to turn away, turning him back to face him. "I am sorry…" He looked into Tala with sincerity and Tala saw it.

His face flushing once again, he watched Kai grab his wrist, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotions he tried to tug away. "I-Its fine…" Tala said lowly, his wrist at the mercy of Kai's tantalizing gaze. "Really Kai…" He turned his gaze, he couldn't face the reality of what was his life.

Kai smirked before tugging on the male to come closure to him and he could feel just the heat rise and his pulse on his fingertips. He smirked a handsome smirk, looking into Tala again as he rubbed his hand with his thumb. Kai leaned into the wall as those eyes peered as gracefully as the beautiful male's lips as his thumb continued to play with Tala's.

Tala could only watch, frozen in excitement and nervousness, as his heart began to race at the new sensation. "Kai…" He whimpered some only to find strong fingers cupping his chin and forcing his head up. Face to face; Kai and Tala were, that smirk on Kai's lips became wider as his nose brushed against Tala's. Oh how Tala enjoyed this, yearned for this moment as he tightened his grip. His head swirled as the world seemed to stand still for this moment. Tala could feel Kai's breath against his chilly face, warming him instantly. He took in the scent of Kai, in taking the lovely mix of cigarette and amber musk now finding him ensnared in the stranger's embrace.

_Lust…_

_Passion…_

_The timeless nights…_

Driving him wild with these emotions, he shuddered at the visions that Kai seemed to bring upon. He felt drunk, his legs giving out on him as he grabbed onto Kai for support.

The slate haired male looked down at Tala as he hugged him, so at ease, he smiled. "Tala… Let me show you that I am sorry." Kai purred lustfully as glazed blue eyes met with his.

"Hmm…" Tala said lowly.

Kai leaned in, so close they were. The moment was intense. So lustfully Tala hung on leaning into Kai with quivering lips. So inviting Kai seemed…

"Tala?" Kai nudged the red head.

"Hmm? Hm?" Tala finally budged, rubbing his head as a massive headache came on strong. "What?"

"Are you ok? You were spacing out big time…" Kai smirked so handsomely as if he knew what was going through his head. Such a pervert…

Tala could feel the red just fill his cheeks as he made a hasty recovery. "I-I need to go… Bryan must be waiting for me." He lied as he got up, gathering his jacket and putting it on.

"Are you sure you are ok? You want me to walk you hom-"

"NO!" Tala panted as he looked to him. "no… I-I'm fine really. I will text you later or something." He hurried as he threw on his jacket and left in a hurry.

"Ok…" Kai watched him rush off, shaking his head.

* * *

I apologize if it is BLAH! I had so many distractions here… PLEASE R/R thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own beyblade nor chars...just idea

* * *

It would be that night that Tala found it to most restless. Reddened eyes looked over to the flashing alarm clock on the side of his bed that read 215am. He sighed deeply.

"It is going to be a long night…" He ran fingers through his rough, red hair as he looked over his shoulder and could see that Bryan wasn't there. It didn't even look like he had been home at all. He was bothered with that fact; he knew Bryan would probably be out drinking again like usual…

He leaned up with another big sigh, grabbing his phone from his coat pocket and could clearly see the missed calls from Kai and messages asking if he was ok. At this point, he didn't care to speak to anyone. The confusion that his mind was going through never seemed to cease. Constantly his mind would drift to those mysterious eyes and his body would thirst for that devilish smirk.

He chuckled at the thought as he brought his knees to his chest. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel warm arms wrapping around him, the feeling that he yearned for once. He found himself lying on his bed, sprawled out as his mind seemed to take over his body.

The red head found himself trailing his cold finger tips over his stomach, taking in the slenderest of muscle underneath his tense skin. Biting his bottom lip, he began to pant as he ran them over his chest, his erect nipples and caressing his neck.

This feeling soon became over whelming as he could feel Kai's hot breath on the back of his neck, he could smell his scent of amber and cigarette and also the taste of cigarette in his breath, he loved it. Flushed skin melded with the sheets as he moaned gently to himself at the thought of Kai doing these things to him.

Tala could feel Kai around him, forcing him over to his hands and knees and the sudden heat he felt constricting his throbbing member. He shuddered at the feeling of this, feeling numb as he enjoyed himself on the bed. ~Kai…~ His mind raced back to the male and him just taking over.

_Kai…_

His mind would repeat over and over.

_Kai…_

The red head began to sweat and pant as he felt his member being stroked faster and with more force as he fought with his blankets and bit deeply into the pillow. "Kai!" He moaned out as he heard the door open from down stairs.

Tala jolted forward in the bed as he rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

A faint scent of alcohol drifted up the room as a stumbling Bryan made his way up the stairs. "Tala!" He called as he looked around the dark room, the only light provided were the lesser stars outside, the few that managed to show from the city lights. "Are you here?!" He threw off his coat as he went to the bathroom door.

The red head opened it, rubbing his eyes as if he were sleep and bumped into Bryan who reeked of alcohol. "Hmm? Yes Bryan I am here…" He watched him as Bryan grabbed his shoulders and forced a brutal kiss on the smaller males already hot lips.

Bryan's lilac orbs were glazed over as he closed them, forcing a tongue in-between Tala's lips.

"P-Please *moan* Bryan! Stop!" Tala tried to push him off but his strength was just too great over him.

"I'm horny.." Bryan gleamed as a drunk smile came across Bryan's crooked lips. He attacks Tala's neck with passion before tossing the smaller male on to the bed with ease.

Tala held his oversized shirt close to his body as he moved to the head board. "You should rest Bryan… you don't look so well and you have been drinking.."

Bryan watched Tala before frowning, not liking what the other was saying. "I am fine… I am just in the mood now…" He climbed lazily on the bed as he undid his belt and the zipper of his pants. He lounged at Tala, pinning his hands over his head as his drunk tongue trailed over the revealing flesh of Tala's neck.

"B-Bryan! What are you doing?!" Tala demanded as he tried to fight this lusting brute from him but to no avail, he over powered him easily.

Bryan did not respond to Tala at all, he continued to just lust into Tala as he took his free hand and forced the buttons to burst open of his shirt to reveal heated flesh underneath. "Looks like someone is being naughty…" Lilac eyes looked over his body, following his form down to the swollen, pleading member that was Tala. He could hear it whining, pleading for attention as he throbbed more, and twitching in anticipation.

Tala tried to pull the blanket up to cover himself, but the brute was just so overwhelming. The scent of strong whiskey, cigarette and lust just overwhelmed Tala's senses. He sucked in sharply as he could feel hotness around his member. He wanted to scream at this sensation as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Bryan!" He gasped as his hands gripped the back of Bryan's head and forced harder onto him.

Tala cried out moments later as he felt Bryan enter inside of him, forcefully pulling out and pushing deeply. He was on a drunken rant as he gripped onto the hips of the smaller male who withered into a messy pool of ecstasy and anger.

He could only hate himself as he could feel himself becoming closer and closer to releasing, he hated himself for gripping onto the sheets; tearing into them as he cried out with every thrust. He hated the feeling Bryan would overwhelm him with and hated himself for falling for it.

_Was it really the sex?_

He would think over and over again as Bryan threw him around like a rag doll into every degrading position, sometimes Bryan would just sit back and watch Tala whorishly plead for more.

_Fuck! What spell do you have on me you fiend?!_

Bryan had a hold over Tala, as glazed as his eyes were, he could see clearly what he was doing to Tala and it drove him harder. He abused the male as he hit every sensitive spot, making Tala scream and that is what he wanted.

_Why are you right Kai?!_

_Kai….!_

Tala felt a jolt when he thought of the name, drooling at the feeling it gave him. Riding on top of Bryan, facing the other way made him look back to the male below him who seemed to have so much pleasure in hurting him so, treating him so roughly as he did so. With every moment that he gazed upon the beastly face it turned into something familiar.

Gently as his eyes widened he realized that demonic like smirk that morphed into the same face that seemed to haunt him as well.

_Kai!_

He could feel him, he could taste him and it only made him cry out louder, force onto him harder as he wanted to roar.

_Kai! Oh God Please!_

Tala gave into it all as Bryan flung him around, drunkenly. Trailing claws down Bryan's back fueled the beast, glazed eyes watched the beast ravage him.

"Cry!" Bryan daringly demanded as he gripped his lover's waist and plummeted into the red head, who was too high on lust to realize that he was still living.

"I want you to moan out my name loudly!" Bryan told him as he kept hitting a spot deep inside Tala, growling and tearing into the male's hips.

Tala cried out as he gripped tighter, clenching his teeth as he moaned, feeling himself closer and before long…

**KAI!**

The red head cried out, releasing himself on the sheets below.

"K-Kai?!" Bryan tossed Tala over onto his back, violet eyes peering into the younger male below him, pinned him against the bed.

It only took Tala a moment to realize what was going on, but before he could speak he felt himself growing lightheaded. He struggled, trying to scream, but Bryan quickly mounted his chest as both of his masculine hands took refuge around the smaller male's neck.

Bryan glared down on the male as he just turned into this beast it seemed, eyes set for murder it looked.

Tala saw this, snapping out of his daze and began kicking and wanting to scream, but any attempt for screaming was hindered by the force of Bryan. Tears streamed down his face as Bryan began to let up, releasing his powerful grip from Tala's neck. The red head immediately got up, gasping for air before falling to his knees with tears. "B-Bryan?!" he couldn't recognize him as the larger male approached him.

"Kai?! I fuck you and you are thinking about this KAI?! Who the fuck is Kai?!" Bryan roared as he grabbed something heavy on the desk next to him and chunked it at Tala's head, nearly missing right before Tala ducked and darted for the door, tumbling downstairs in fear as he screamed for help.

Tala couldn't walk, fear took over his legs, took over his hands and his mind. He feared for what Bryan was capable of, what Bryan would do if he got his hands on him now. He crawled towards the kitchen, his legs failing him with each attempt of standing. Bryan overwhelmed him, just the thought of the beast frightened Tala so.

"Get your ass over here Tala! I am not done with you!" Bryan roared as he stalked the shadows, furious and out of his drunkened mind as he held Tala's phone, now. He went through it and could see texts from Tala to Kai, every day at every hour. He went through his call list and could see that he would call Kai multiple times.

_New Message: Kai 3:35am 11/30/12_

With a risen brow at this new message, he ventured into the text and read it with raging eyes, gritting his teeth.

'_Just checking up on those night terrors you were telling me about. I'll see you tomorrow sometime.' _It read.

Bryan chuckled at it before shaking his head, "You have been a very, very bad boy Tala! You trying to play with me? With this Kai dude?! чертов идиот (chertov idiot)…" He grumbled as he texted back.

'Do not call or text this number anymore!'

The text enraged him as he smashed the phone against the kitchen door frame.

Tala wasn't going to respond, he hid in the only spot he could fit into, though a snug fit, he dared not to move. He covered his mouth with his hand, tightly as his muffled cries for help turned into sobs. He prayed to whatever God decided to listen to him, he didn't want to die and he knew if Bryan found him that is what would end up happening.

_Please! Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me…_

* * *

Soooo…Bryan is a little upset! Next chapter would be a continuation of this chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the late update! I promise this will be faster.

Thank you so much.

And also I used: Google translations:

чертов идиот (chertov idiot)-fucking idiot(russian) 


	5. Chap 4 part 2

Continuation of chapter 4…

I hope you like it!

This was fueled by the song from the commercial for Dark Desires... Touch by Lights Fade Low.

* * *

KAI'S POV

Kai had been feeling a bit restless as he sat on the couch of his lone apartment, the fire from his small fireplace burned silently. It offered very little comfort for Kai, it felt as if all the windows in the small living room were opened and the bitter cool of the winter night just overwhelmed him.

Continuously he would look to his cell phone that rested on his lap to see if the one person that seemed to keep him sane replied, and to no avail, he did not.

_2:35am…_

Time seemed to stay still as his mind would retract back to his earlier moments with the smaller red head, a smile on his face as they enjoyed each other's company. Even though Kai knew that Tala was smart and would be able to handle his self, despite of his stature, he couldn't help but worry just a little by what information Tala would tell him about his household.

Kai took a deep breath as he continued to stare at the smoldering embers of his fireplace, tracing each gentle flame with his own crimson orbs and sighed once again, gently.

He felt off. He felt weird. He was still awake even after all of this time, his eyes glued to the front screen of his phone. It felt like he was just waiting for something, deep down something told him to keep awake no matter how tired he was; School and work kept him like that.

_2:55am…_

The slate haired male was losing his mind as he felt himself overlooking the city from his apartment balcony; a nice view of the chilling, still city below and around him. He looked up into the sky and could see the stars brightly, all of the stars, he could see galaxies upon galaxies as he studied each one closely; waiting for some answer as to why.

He felt a flutter in his chest, grasping it a little as it went away. He raised a brow as he went back inside to the warmth of his fireplace, now pacing back and forth. He couldn't keep still.

"Maybe I should… call?" He asked out loud as he grabbed his phone to call Tala, but his fingers refused the numbers.

_~No! Kai stop! What the hell are you doing? Why do you feel the need to do anything?_

He argued with himself as he slammed the phone on the table next to the chair which got the attention of his dog, Vulcan; his husky mix.

Vulcan walked up to Kai, nuzzling his leg, he could feel a lot of stress from the male and some frustration.

Kai looked down to his dog before he sighed and sat down on the couch once again, trailing his fingers on Vulcan's head and to his thick neck, scratching him as best as he could as his eyes found themselves into those smoldering embers of his fireplace.

The dog watched his master for a moment before he got up and went into the bedroom and from his doggie bed that was in the corner and picked up some sort of fabric material and brought it to Kai. He pushed it into Kai's lap before his master looked at it and gripped it.

"What is this? You stealing stuff again Vulcan?" Kai could only chuckle at his dog's antics at times, questionable of why his dog felt the need to take people's clothing items and sleep with them. He looked to the fabric before his eyes widened a little bit. "Where did you get this?" He glared at his dog.

Vulcan looked back at him, tilting his head gently before whining a little.

Kai remembered that it was Tala's scarf, a particular one that he had always worn when they went to places, why it was left and now in possession of Kai's wonderful companion was beyond him.

_~Maybe he left it?_

_~Maybe he gave it to the dog for the moment and forgot it?_

Any reason would be beyond Kai as he began to really feel the material, his thumb studying it design before he sighed some, closing his eyes as feelings began to come to him.

These were feelings he feared because he couldn't control it.

He would look at himself like those ashes, living a life of a fearless flame; capable of destruction, fueled by hatred of being close to others just because of what he had to go through to get the smallest amount of attention. He resented his false childhood, he resented his grandfather and those who were under him. It turned him hard and as he grew and learned, he realized it was a lot easier to just watch others from the shadows and sought some fulfillment that feelings were useless, not necessary.

Kai would watch. He would wait as he saw couples fighting, he knew of parents bitter divorce, he saw domestic violence as a sense of reality that love and what it stood for was dead.

But this would not explain why he felt it now.

Maybe Kai feared it because it wasn't so easy?

Training for 13 hours, 4 days a week was easy for him…

Running 13 miles in a single day was easy…

Being a fulltime student and also working fulltime…was easy

Watching people's hearts being ripped out and thrown away like trash…was easy for him…

Ever since he met Tala, these feelings were a little stronger, he felt something if very little towards the other male. He found some joy in his presence and well being. He shared some concern for his health, but he couldn't explain why.

This is what Kai would fear… love, unexplainable love.

3:35am

He mustered the strength, as he reached for his phone again and walked to his bedroom; Tossing himself on the bed along with his dog as he opened his phone and began to text his red headed friend with just a simple gesture and reassurance.

If he knew Tala, he would respond quickly. Kai knew that Tala would be semi-awake, coherent enough to respond, but then again he knew that Bryan would probably be in the same area, but then again he would never suspect that they were anything more than friends…

_New Message: Tala 3:45am 11/30/12_

'_Do not call or text this number anymore!'_

Kai raised an eyebrow at the new message, that wasn't like Tala to blow him off in that sense. He got up and looked to his dog before looking to the little window for a brief moment.

He didn't feel good about the text, his heart seemed to skip a beat every time he treaded over the message from Tala.

To cure his suspicions he gathered his coat, his beret, a scarf, Vulcan's leash and boots and decided to go for a walk. Something told him just to go… his heart told him.

3:58am…

Kai made his way down the street where Tala and Bryan shared an apartment, for some reason, something told him to just go. He was suspecting to find anything out of norm, he wasn't expecting anything at all…maybe it was just a walk with a coincidence he would wind up here?

He frowned when he saw police cars, about 5 or 6 cars and paramedics at the front door of the apartment. He rushed, his heart jumping out of his chest as he merged with the crowd. He didn't like this.

Vulcan grew excited as he followed his master, he barked and kept barking as they approached the apartment complex.

"What the hell is going on?" There was a lot of muttering amongst the small group of people that came out of the apartments once they heard the police, they formed outside in the cold.

'_I heard screaming from the top floor and then something sounded like smashing against the wall.' _One bystander said to another female.

Kai grew concern. He didn't want to believe anything would have happened…

The police came down with a large male, handcuffed, 6 officers around him with a bag over his head. He was growling and snarling like some animal with no shirt on. He didn't seemed bothered by the cold and it seemed like he could have easily took out all of the armed officers at the rage that was spitting out of his mouth.

_*gasp* 'It is from Bryan's apartment!' _an older lady spoke, fearful of what would come up next.

Kai's mouth dropped, he knew.

It wouldn't be much longer until the paramedics brought out someone from the top on a stretcher, they seemed to be racing.

'_Stay with us!' _One paramedic said to the body on the stretcher.

'_5''5 male, about 115lbs. Severe trauma to the forehead…' _Everything sounded like a mutter as Kai ran over to the paramedics and could see a badly beaten Tala, struggling for his life.

"Tala!" Kai screamed as the police pulled him away. "T-That is my..cousin! Where are they taking him to?!" he asked one of the cops, his eyes widened with fear of what Tala had endured. He feared that this could be his last time seeing Tala and he didn't want that.

The male in uniformed observed Kai, raising a brown before releasing that information. "Memorial hospital emergency."

Kai took that and ran back home to get into his car and quickly catch up with the paramedics, leaving Vulcan at home.

* * *

Next Chapter: Kai rushes to the hospital to find out what had happened to Tala. He fears the worse...maybe for good reason too.


	6. Chapter 5

chap 5

* * *

_Memorial hospital…_

It had been several hours now since Tala had arrived with the paramedics/emt's. They rushed him into intensive care, doing all of these tests, xrays and trying to keep him coherent but Tala was just so weak… it wouldn't be but maybe an hour and half later that he slipped into a medically induced coma.

From what the doctors had explained to Kai, who was now his cousin to get information, his skull had endured so much blunt force; by a fist or what it appears to be some sort of heavy item/object, multiple times and would swell. Swelling in the brain will quickly lead to death and so inducing a coma was necessary.

Kai paced back and forth in the waiting room, his mind going a million miles an hour, he wanted to see Tala, and he needed to see him.

The slate haired male would wait forever if needed to, despite of the hours that would go by until he heard those words from the doctor that he could see him.

Room: 522 bed B, Recovery Room in Intensive Care

He walked into the cold room, silence swept over the room besides the calm beeping of the heart monitor, some sort of oxygen producing machine and other hooks and wires that were hooked to other machines here and there… it was terrifying to Kai.

One of the nurses of Tala's finished with the bandages around Tala's head, getting up to leave she watched Kai. "He is very lucky…" That was all she said before she left with the remaining bandages.

Kai turned wide eyed as his eyes met on the gentle form of Tala underneath a thick bout of white gauze and tan bandages. He couldn't see his face at all with the amount of bandages there. Tubes were coming from his head and what could be his nose and mouth… it was terrible and it crumbled Kai to his knees as he fell helplessly. "Tala…"

The slate haired male couldn't deal with these emotions that came at once, he didn't want to but it felt necessary. He had feelings for Tala, but didn't know what to call it. Seeing Tala in this state…just did things to Kai and he couldn't take it.

He gently took Tala's hand as he now stood and overlooked him, breathing gently, wanting to know what was going on inside Tala's head. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" He kept repeating himself. Kai felt at fault for what had happened to him, he felt helpless because he couldn't prevent it.

He felt that he failed as a friend…

"W-What had happened friend?" Kai asked him gently, expecting an answer from him, but no one replied as he expected…

_What am I expecting?! _

_I expect him to wake up, remove his bandages and he will be perfectly fine. I want him to tell me these feelings are not necessary… I-I want him to tell me what happened… I want to protect him._

Kai found himself thinking at such a high rate of speed. His crimson orbs beamed over Tala, a protector. He wanted it to be this way, he felt the need to be here with him and to protect him from harm.'He was so confused, but for now he would try his best to subside these voices in his head so that he can focus on what little faith he had in any given God to help Tala get through this.

* * *

I don't know if it is safe to add any other chars... but then again...

I dunno... what you guys think?

R/R please! I need a boost right about now


	7. chapter 6

I'm amped! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I like writing it!

* * *

He thought about him non-stop. Finding it so hard to concentrate on his reading, he put his pen down and leaned back into his chair. His red orbs looked over his assignment of 20 questions and could see that the first answer was severely incomplete, three words.

Kai would never find himself in such a situation of being bothered. It had been now almost a week since Tala had fallen into his coma and with each day that went on, the doctors grew worried. Of course, all the technology would prove that no internal damage was done; he would live but who was to tell what emotional scarring had already taken place… What could be said about Tala locked in his nightmare and it on replay, over and over and over again?

This morning when he went to go visit the red head, he could tell that he was trying to fight something. He could tell by Tala's expressions, only Kai would pay close attention to it, that he was struggling and there was no way to get him out of it.

Kai would figure, from what others had told him; some based on superstition, that Tala would awaken when his demons were dealt with. Tala was on a journey of forgiving himself and once he found some sort of answer, he would awaken, healed. He would smile just a little at that.

He wasn't one to accept superstition, but then again he learned never to doubt anything; for all things are possible, he heard once somewhere.

The male ran on only 3 hours of sleep for the whole time Tala had been out of commission, fearful for a moment that the monster would return to inflict more harm on the lifeless Tala. For some reason he felt the need to watch over him and wanted to protect him.

_What am I doing? Why can't I clear my mind? Of course stupid! _

He would yell at himself. He knew the answer. Kai knew the answer to all of his questions, but dared not say it out loud.

_God! If I see him… I'd wring his neck until it snaps!_

Kai would growl at this feeling if he were to ever see Bryan. He would murder him if given the chance, but even that would bring no satisfaction to the slate haired male.

"So Bryan is sitting in prison awaiting trial until Tala awakens?" A female voice came gently from behind him, finding refuge in the empty seat in front of him.

Kai looked back to see familiar chestnut hair and eyes to match with a gentle smile on her face. "They already have it published?" He asked as he closed his book and sighed deeply just because this was so public.

"It is in the local news..." Hilary replied gently. She knew he was bothered by it, she knew that there was a big spot in his or what used to be his heart for the male, he confided in her with these secrets. She was one of the few that he would still talk to, looking to her as a knowledgeable

"…I don't know what to think…" Kai admitted, his face so defeated.

"You will not think of anything more… you will continue doing what you are doing. You will go visit him everyday until he awakens and profess your love towards him." She crossed her arms over her inflated chest, announcing it rather.

"P-profess my love towards him?! What in the hell makes you think I am in love with a boy, let alone Tala?!" Kai nearly passed out at the words, the thought made him woozy. "Stop fathoming the thought Hil… I come to you with my issues hardly because I hold some trust in you…don't mock me." He hissed as he glared at her.

Never in a million years would Kai ever think of himself falling in love without even knowing it to anyone or anything. Hell! His dog was lucky to get a small amount of affection from him and Kai's had him since he was a puppy.

"Don't take it the wrong way Kai…" Hilary pouted about to say more before she stopped to listen to Kai's grumbling.

"It's messy!" Kai spoke so frustrated.

_But I like the unpredictability_

He gathered his head, shaking it in disbelief, "Its savage!"

_But I welcome its company_

"It's a lie…"

Hilary watched Kai with another small smile and a shake of her head as she got up from her chair. "You shouldn't be afraid of love no matter what form… it is bound to happen to most of us. But I am not here to talk about what you should feel, if anything towards anyone. I just don't like seeing you down…" She patted his shoulder before inching away.

He would watch her through crimson eyes, leaving him to dwell in his thoughts as he looked to his phone to see it blank with only time.

_What am I expecting?_

It would be a repeating question that ran through his head like a continuous clip. He sighed once again before packing his things and leaving.

* * *

sorry for the short update! a brilliant scheme is brewing in this massive cranium of mine! don't worry!

Update soon


End file.
